


To make you feel safe.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Support, romantic tones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “You’re okay, I’ve got you,” Jason held Mandy close, “you’re okay, you’re safe now.”
Relationships: Mandy Ellis & Jason Hayes
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	To make you feel safe.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lauren2381](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauren2381/gifts).



> I got a request for Jason supporting Mandy, and while I have no clue if I hit the mark I wanted to share this anyway! Any and all mistakes are mine, and I really hope this isn't the worst thing you have ever read.

“You’re okay, I’ve got you,” Jason held Mandy close, “you’re okay, you’re safe now.” 

He repeated his words over and over, not wanting to let go of her trembling body, covered in sweat and blood. He could feel her crying, the shaking of her shoulders, the way she was holding his shirt - like if she were to let go, he would leave her, he would somehow disappear.

“We’ve got you, Mandy.” Clay said in a hope to calm her down.

There was no way they could get her to the chopper in the state she was in. She’d been through hell from what Jason saw of the room, but she needed to endure it for just a little longer before they got her back to the plane.

“Jason,” Mandy’s voice was weak, scared and strained, Jason imagined her throat probably felt like sandpaper and instantly grabbed for a bottle of water that Trent had gotten out of his bag when helping him untie Mandy.

“Here,” Jason held the bottle to her before she could say any more, he watched her as she drank, part of him keeping her in focus while the other half listened to updates from him team. 

“Jace,” Ray appeared behind him. “Rest of the building is clear, we’ve got two dead and one injured, but he’s not talking.”

“Five, there,” Mandy tried to speak but her throat was still dry and her head pounding.

“Five people? You saw five men in this room with you?” Jason asked, watching as she took another deep breath - he didn’t want her to speak, not right now, she was going to need her energy to her out of here. “A nod will do.” He said gently. 

Mandy nodded. 

“We need to move; she’s going to need medical attention. She’s clearly dehydrated, maybe starved. I can’t see any wounds other than the gash to her face and abdomen which isn’t actively bleeding but I need to rule out internal injuries.” Trent explained quickly.

“My ankle,” Mandy’s voice was quiet, but it was all Jason was focused on. 

“You know what,” Jason began. “Ray, you and Brock clear the rest of the building, Clay, you keep watch. Trent, Sonny and Vic, you’re with me. Mandy I’m gonna carry you, okay?” 

Mandy looked almost confused, but Jason was past caring, he wanted to get her out of there. 

It had taken the CIA four days to notice she was gone, a further eighteen hours for Bravo to get the all clear and then a further twelve hours to reach Mandy - all in all, she’d been through hell and back for days and now it was time to take her home, Jason was past the point of caring about country boarders, state lines, international relations and orders from the top. 

Picking her up, he put one arm under her knees and the other around her back, holding the now fragile and trembling woman close to his chest. 

“Just a little bit longer, Mandy, and I promise we’ll be on the plane and this will all be over.” He would have told her it would all be okay, but his surroundings reminded him of a torture chamber, and from his own experience he knew those wounds would take longer the heal than her ankle would. 

\----------

One broken ankle, three cracked ribs, a sprained wrist, a cut to the forehead, a mild infection to the wound on her abdomen and a list of some of the best therapist in Virginia Beach is what Mandy left the hospital with. 

Jason walked a step behind her, hands ready to steady her if she swayed on her crutches.

“Thank you for not forcing me to stay.” Mandy said, once she was finally settled on the couch in her apartment.

Jason smiled; they were the same in that sense - both hated hospitals. “Not a problem. You’ve just got to put up with my company for the next few days to make sure you don’t fall or do something stupid.”

Mandy nodded - she didn’t want that too much either. She was more than happy to be on her own, recovering in silence, crying without judgement, screaming in frustration without questions. But her choices were hospital or having Jason sleep on her couch until she was well enough by a doctor’s standards to be left alone.

“Thank you. For this,” Mandy said quietly, “and for coming to get me. At one point I really did wonder,” 

Jason winced at the first time she spoke of her time in what they were both calling hell. 

“We were always going to come and get you. I’m sorry it took us as long as it did.” 

Mandy shook her head. “How long was it? No windows where I was.” 

Jason was sure he could hear her swallowing hard, swallowing the tears she was probably begging herself not to let fall. 

“Mandy,” Jason wasn’t sure giving her all the details would help. 

“Please, Jason.”

Jason sighed, sitting down on the couch next to her. 

“A few days, maybe a week, Blackburn and Davis are working on a timeline with the agency.”

“And you’ve been told to keep me out of the loop?” Mandy questioned a small smile on her lips.

“Yes. So, Miss Ellis, whatever you hear at midnight when neither of us can sleep and we’re having deep and meaningful conversations, didn’t happen, okay?” 

Mandy chuckled, putting her hand on top of his. “You never said a word.”

“So, we have some time to kill.” Jason said a way of starting conversation. “How about we get you something to eat.”

“You can go if you want. I only need someone here at night to make sure I wake up - you can go home, go train, do whatever you’ve got to do.”

Jason laughed, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

“It’s not happening, Mandy. I’ll be here for the next few days so, you might as well get used to it. And,” he paused, opening few of the kitchen cabinets. “Tell me where you keep the food.” 

Mandy shook her head a little. “We’ll get takeout. My treat for keeping you held up here. Although, if I do say so myself this place is nicer than where I was a few days ago.”

Jason winced again at her words before returning to the couch to sit next to her.

Placing a hand on her knee, he gave her a smile. “You’re safe now, Mandy.”

Mandy smiled, but Jason could see the tears building, and for once he actually wanted to see her cry - to see her let it all out.

He moved his hand from her knee before wrapping around her shoulders, pulling her a little closer.

“I’ve got you, Mandy.” He repeated him words from when he first found her. “I’ve got you, you’re okay.”

He heard the first sob and willed himself not to sob with her.

“You’re safe now, I promise.” 

Despite the sobs and the pain, the healing she knew would come with time, and just about everything else she was trying to wrap her head around, she knew, with Jason right next to her, she was safe.

She was finally home; she was finally safe. She was going to be okay - Jason would keep his word, and that’s what was going to get her through months of healing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like to see any more of my little Jason/Mandy stories? I would also love to know your thoughts on this piece!


End file.
